clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Shop Repairs
The Coffee Shop Repairs was a disaster in CP. It took a month to repair the ill-fated shop. Rory spoke to the CP Times and the SFCP helped repair it. It was one of the worst disasters since the popcorn bomb or the drought disease. They had to close Bean Counters due to the damage. They also temporarily moved Mancala to the Dance Lounge because of the damage. It was (take a guess) Herbert's doing. He was caught after though and was made to do community service for a month. The Main Story It started off with Herbert decided he needed more coins to buy inventions. He thought that if he stole the emerald gem from the Coffee Shop attic he could sell it and get coins to buy inventions. On 3rd June 2014, King Billybob II made a visit to the Coffee Shop. Herbert saw all the staff were focusing on him and decided now was the time. He climbed up to the attic with Klutzy and saw a room with a red laser maze. Herbert had built lasers like these before and knew how to deactivate it. He decided not to bother and made Klutzy go through the lasers. He dodged them and got to the gem. He picked it up in his claws, but, it was too big to fit through the lasers. Herbert pressed loads of buttons to turn it off but he accidentally set off a siren. The SFCP hurried up to the attic and caught Herbert red handed. But there was too many people up there. Herbert struggled to get free but made a hole in the roof. The floor couldnt hold any more penguins so it fell loose and crashed on King Billybob II! Oh no! Herbert was then caught but many were flattened. The king was okay but went to hospital. The coffee shop repairs began a day later then. Then came the mighty storm.... -story submitted by Sir Jjoeyxx. CP Times Article The day after the storm started Aunt Arctic interviewed Gary, Rory, Herbert and Klutzy for an interview and to find out why this happened. It was taking place at the CP Police Station. AA: So, our first suspect, Gary! Gary: Hello Aunt Arctic. I can truly say that I didn- AA: Hold it there, Gary! Are you sure about it? You designed the coffee shop, and you work for the EPF! Gary: Correct, but I can honestly say I didn't do anything. AA: You design gadgets for SFCP Agents, the security there on the day of the crime should be given gadgets by you! Gary: Yes, but I think this was Rory's doing. He loves construction, maybe he wanted to do some more so he made Coffee Shop repairs for fun. AA: Good point, our next suspect: Rory the Construction Worker! Rory: Hello Aunt Arctic, why've y'all called me in? AA: Well, Rory, if that is your real name, we suspect you were wanting construction, so you began coffee shop repairs! Rory: How could y'all think that, and yeah, Rory's my name, now I gotta run so, umm, see y'all later! AA: Not so fast, Rory! Where's your proof that you're innocent, and not guilty? Eh? Rory: Well, I blame Herbert! He was in the attic and I think he was lookin' for trouble so y'all would walk into his trap. Eh? AA: Security! Please take Rory and Gary to the lie detector, now, thank you! Gary: Please Aunt Arctic, I'm innocent, it's all Rory? Oh no! Under pressure I misuse puncuation incorrectly! And grammar and spelling too now!!! Rory: But Aunt A. I already told y'all that I'm not guilty! AA: Don't worry, we'll be questioning Herbert and Klutzy too. They go to Herbert's Science Lab which where the lie detector was. AA: Now, just speak into microphone the answer you want to say. Ok? Herbert: Now the final step, arm the detonator! Oh just rehearsing my lines! AA: Gary, is it your fault? Gary: Definitely not! Detector: TRUTH! AA: Herbert, what about you? Herbert: If I did it I would own up so it wasn't me! Detector: TRUTH! AA: Really!? That was unexpected. And Klutzy? Klutzy: Click Click Click, Ka-click Click! Detector: TRUTH! AA: That leaves Rory! Speak your answer. Rory: I didn't do it! Detector: LIE! AA: Security! Take him away! And Herbert for future references! Let Klutzy go because he's cute and let Gary go too. Can't believe Rory did it and not Herbert! -story submitted by Sir Jjoeyxx Trivia *You cannot access the Book Room since the Coffee Shop is broken. *The game "Mancala" was put in the Dance Lounge. *Only staff and construction workers were allowed in but if you weren't one of them you had to wear safety gear. *This is the second disaster that had a buliding repair. First is Ski Lodge Repairs. *Obviously, the lie detector in the interview was very wrong. Turns out Klutzy was to blame, as because he speaks Crab, nobody knows what he is really saying. He said, in English, "I went to the plaza!" *Klutzy was able to help Herbert escape after the storm ended, and they went straight back on the loose. *Smoothie Smash was moved to the Pizza Parlor. Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Repairs